1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer fastening device for fastening a computer to a desk.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-232677, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
At present, two types of computer are generally used, desktop (personal) computers and laptop (personal) computers. Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for computers have been developed as an alternative to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays, so that the laptop computers using the liquid crystal displays are on the market. The size of the display of the desktop computer is miniaturized to A4 paper size when substituting the liquid crystal display used on laptop computers for the CRT displays, and desktop computers having a liquid crystal display are also on the market.
However, even if the computer is miniaturized as stated above, for desktop computers, both the liquid crystal display and the computer""s main body are generally placed on the desk, and an area for accommodating only the desktop computer is required. Therefore, since the area occupied by the computer (which is hereinafter called xe2x80x9coccupied areaxe2x80x9d) and a dead space are made on the desk, the desk cannot be effectively used.
A rack specially for accommodating a desktop computer is on the market. However, when the desktop computer is set on the rack, which is not placed on the desk but by the desk, the user cannot use the desktop computer while facing the desk.
Furthermore, a desk for storing a personal computer comprising a wagon which can move and a cabinet separated from the wagon (that is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model application No. Sho 59-187834) is also used. However, there is not sufficient working space on the personal computer storing desk and another working desk is required. Therefore, the user cannot use the desktop computer while facing the desk.
To reduce the occupied area of a desktop computer on a desk, due to circumstances such as a limited office area or the like, the laptop computers may be used instead of desktop computers. However, desktop computers are preferable to laptop computers for the following reasons 1 to 4.
1. In offices, computers are often used as a fixed type, on the desk, and not as a mobile type.
2. The desktop type is superior to the laptop type on a cost/performance basis (which means a low cost, a high speed, technical advancement, or the like), and for the expandability required for computers used on a network or the like.
3. Desktop computers are used more often than laptop computers at present.
4. Since desktop computers have a separate monitor, keyboard, and mouse, various demands from customers can be flexibly met.
Therefore, the desktop computers are required to be provided effectively on a desk, that is, to make the occupied area smaller.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer fastening device for fastening a computer to a desk so that a desktop computer is effectively provided on the desk.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention relates to a computer fastening device for fastening a computer to a desk, comprising: a desk fastening member to be detachably fastened to an edge of a top of a desk; and a computer holding member extending downward from the desk fastening member and having a computer support face for supporting a computer thereon.
The computer holding member may hold the computer in a kneehole of a desk.
The computer holding member may hold the computer in a location other than the kneehole of a desk.
The computer holding member may be provided so as to allow unobstructed access to the front face of the computer.
The desk fastening member may be a clamp holding the top of the desk therebetween.
The desk fastening member may be detachably engaged to the computer holding member.
The desk fastening member may have a first engaging portion, the computer holding member may have a second engaging portion, and the first engaging portion and the second engaging portion may detachably engage each other.
The computer holding member may have a side plate extending downward from the desk fastening member and a bottom plate extending horizontally from the bottom of the side plate.
The computer fastening device for fastening a computer may comprise a stopper formed at an edge of the bottom plate which is opposite the side plate, to prevent the computer from overturning or falling.
According to the present invention, since an unused space in the desk is utilized to place the computer""s main body, the occupied area can be greatly reduced, to laptop computer size or smaller.